Fell Into Another World
by bunbun08
Summary: Anita woke up one day as the daughter of Logan Fell. She has some mysterious characteristics that make a certain Original think she's something once thought extinct. What sort of supernatural creature is she? What will she do with the limited information that she remembers of the show? Self-Insert/OC
1. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Just Anita, she's my lil baby.

The Masquerade

Anita stared at the piece of paper in her hand, hardly believing what she was reading.

 _To whomever takes my place,_

 _I have seen what is to come and it wasn't pretty. I couldn't deal with it, so I took the cowardly way out. The spell used was supposed to bring someone worthy in my place. Someone who had nothing to live for in their previous life, so they'd live their new life at full potential. I hope you fulfill those requirements. Enclosed is a journal of the past two years that has everything I think you'll need. Please read it and familiarize yourself with it. The witch who did the spell for me said you were going to be special, so I hope you're special enough to bring about great change. I wish you the best of luck and hope that someday, you can forgive me. Oh! When you next sleep, you'll gain all the memories I had so you'll fit in better. It'll be a little disorientating at first, but I'm sure you can handle it._

 _I hope you enjoy your life here in Mystic Falls,_

 _Anita Joy Fell_

Anita pinched herself again, nope still hurts, which means this isn't a joke. Mystic Falls, where had she heard that before? It sounded vaguely familiar. Oh! It was in show she'd watch now and then, Vampire Diaries. If the note was to be believed, she apparently took over this girl's life. There wasn't an AJ Fell though, was there? The only Fell she remembered was Logan, and he was killed. Anita sat on the bed and decided to read through the journal before doing anything else.

She learned her mother, Monica Clearwater, died when she was ten. After her mother's death she was sent to live with her father, Logan Fell. He didn't know what to do with her and sent her to a boarding school in New York, they saw each other on Christmas and during summers when she'd come to Mystic Falls. Her closest friends in Mystic Falls were Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes. After she got an email from her dad saying he was taking a working vacation in the Bahamas, she moved back to Mystic Falls feeling something was off. She never did figure out what that something was, still getting the occasional email from her dad saying he's having a good time. The last page held passwords for all the accounts she had.

Anita put the journal down and began to pace. She knew from her memories of the show that vampires, witches, and werewolves existed and that her dad was not in the Bahamas, he was dead. There was so much to think about, but first she needed to get ready for the masquerade party that was happening in a couple of hours. Hopefully tomorrow, after she slept and got this girl's memories, things would be easier.

-1-

Anita made her way to a mirror, to check out her new body. She was around 5'4" and her hair was a golden brown that framed her heart shaped face, but it was her eyes that lifted her spirits. Her eyes were the same bright blueish teal that they had always been, thank goodness they didn't change. They were her favorite part of herself, they say the eyes are the window to the soul after all.

After looking through the closet, she finally decided on a strapless floor length rose colored dress with a daring slit. It went perfectly with the nude heels she found earlier. She showered and got herself ready, styling her long hair into an updo with a sparkly headband. Since she didn't want to have to carry a purse, Anita grabbed some cash and stuffed it into her bra, you never know when you'd need a couple bucks. Checking her cell phone, she found that Matt was her date for this event and she was supposed to meet him at Tyler's house twenty minutes ago, oops. Grabbing the car keys, she made her way out of the house. Parked right in the driveway was her new car, a cute silver VW beetle. She left out a small squeal and made her way to Tyler's house via GPS.

-1-

Lockwood Mansion was massive and the long winding driveway was full of cars. Oh well, better late than never. Anita made her way up the stairs where a smiling Mrs. Lockwood was greeting everyone.

"Anita darling! It's good to see you, shame you weren't feeling well enough to help out today! Matt and Tyler should be around here somewhere." She said happily, giving Anita a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. You look lovely, dear."

"Thank you." Anita said with a bright smile, making her way inside.

Looking around the house, she could plainly see that Mrs. Lockwood spared no expense for this event, everything was richly decorated. After walking around greeting various people, she finally found Matt. He was by the snack table talking with Tyler and some other sporty looking people, probably other football players. She made her way toward them, hoping to not make a fool out of herself.

"Hey AJ." Matt said smiling brightly. "Glad you could make it!"

"I almost didn't, but I just had to wear this fabulous dress." Anita said, giving a twirl to show off her dress.

"Looking good there Fell." said Tyler, obviously checking her out.

"Thanks Lockwood." she replied, returning the favor. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

Tyler and Matt laughed. Anita held out her hand to Matt, "Dance with me?"

He grabbed her hand and led them to the dance floor. They danced for a while, Tyler eventually making his way toward them as well. The trio danced until Anita finally had to call it quits, she was desperate for some water and fresh air. Leaving Matt and Tyler to their own devices, she grabbed a glass of water and made her way outside. It was a bit cold, but it felt nice on her overheated skin.

Anita decided to take a walk around the house, the fresh air would do her some good. By the time she made it to the front to the mansion, it was nearly midnight. She texted Matt that she was going to head home, getting an ok in response she made her way to her car. She was nearly to her car when she caught sight of someone she recognized.

"Elena?" Anita called out tentatively, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake talking to her.

"AJ. Hey!" Elena said with a small smile. "How was the party?"

"Better question, what are you wearing? Is that blood?" asked Anita incredulously.

Elena was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, but there were some suspiciously blood looking stains on her back and sleeves.

"It's a long story." Elena replied, giving a strained smile in return.

"Did you kill someone? Oh my god, you did. Am I going to have to help you bury the body? Who am I kidding, of course I'm going to help you. No friend of mine is going to jail." Anita said quickly, waving her arms about.

Elena grabbed her arms, "There are no dead bodies and no one is going to jail. Calm down."

"Then how on earth did you get that blood on you?" Anita asked, raising an eyebrow at Elena.

Elena was about to reply when a man appeared out of nowhere, threw Anita towards a car and made a grab for Elena. Anita, head now spinning from being slammed against the car, got up and attacked the guy that was trying to kidnap a struggling Elena. She was successful in making him loosen his grip on Elena, but he slammed her against a car again, making her fuzzy brain feel even fuzzier. Oh dear, she might have a concussion. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the mystery man shove a rag in Elena's face before falling limp in his arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!**_


	2. Pit Stops

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Vampire Diaries!

Pit Stops

When Anita woke up, she was met with a throbbing headache. What the hell just happened? Was she kidnapped too? When she tried getting up, she swayed under the weight of the memories that suddenly appeared in her head. They were the original AJ's memories. She pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering if her headache was because of being throw into a car or because of the memories.

Anita looked around and didn't recognize any of her surroundings. She was in a large dusty room. The two massive windows in the room were boarded shut, but some sunlight was still peeking through, which meant it was the next day. She finally took notice of Elena, she was curled up on an antique love seat. She remembered this episode! That original vampire, Elijah, shows up in this one.

Anita made sure to make her footsteps light, no need to alert her kidnappers that she was awake, although if they were vampires they would already know. She made her way to Elena and nudged her awake. "Pssst, Elena."

Elena shifted and opened her eyes. "Wha-?"

Hearing faint voices downstairs, Anita put her finger to her lips and pointed at the open doorway.

"You called him?" asked a male voice.

"No," replied an Englishwoman. "I called one of his contacts."

Elena looked weirdly terrified at hearing that, so that meant they were probably vampires.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" demanded the angry sounding man.

"They say he got it." replied the Englishwoman firmly.

Elena pointed at the doorway and made a little walking signal with her hands. Anita nodded and they both made their way closer to the doorway. Carefully making their way down the staircase, they paused at the next doorway.

"So now what?" asked the man.

"So that's it Trevor." said the woman. "We just have to wait now."

Anita blocked out the rest of the conversation as she concentrated on not making any noise in the heels she was wearing while they walked down the hallway. She had no idea why Elena wanted to make her way to the kidnappers but there was no way she was leaving her now.

Elena stepped into the doorway their kidnappers were in, floorboard creaking as she did so, causing the man and woman to abruptly turn around.

"You two," the woman said, voice harsh. "If either of you think you're escaping, you're wrong, there is nothing around here for miles." Her piece done, the woman started to turn away.

"Who's Elijah?" asked Elena.

The woman looked straight back at Elena, "He's your worst nightmare."

Anita and Elena followed the woman into another room. This one was also dusty, but it looked like some sort of study. There were stacks of old books and a rotting desk in the door.

"What are we doing here?" Anita asked with a little attitude. She was hungry, had a killer headache, and was missing out on some serious study time for that huge chemistry test they had.

"You are leverage in case little miss doppelganger decides to act up." said the Englishwoman.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked again, looking at Anita hesitantly. "Is he, uhm, is he a vampire?"

"Whoa. How hard did you hit your head?" replied Anita looking concernedly at Elena, playing up the part where she didn't know about vampires.

The woman laughed, "Tsk tsk little doppelganger, you shouldn't have kept your friend out of the loop." In a split second, the woman flashed in front of Anita, showing her vampire face. Her eyes darkened and veins seemed to pop out from under them, she then snarled and revealed a set of sharp fangs.

Anita stumbled backward and then calmly asked Elena, "How long have you known?"

Elena bit her lip, debating on what to tell her, she finally settled on "Stefan's a vampire."

Anita turned to look at Elena angrily, "You've been pulling a Twilight and didn't think to tell me? Does Care know?"

Elena nodded. "So do Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, and Ric."

"Ric?" Anita asked in disbelief, "Our freaking history teacher knows, but you guys couldn't tell me?!"

"Well you kinda found out on your own, but you flipped out and I had Damon make you forget." said Elena sheepishly.

"What?" Anita asked dangerously.

Elena frowned, "Anita, you have to under-"

"Nope." interrupted Anita. "I am not dealing with you right now. You had someone mess with my head, I thought we were friends. Yo, Englishwoman. If you need me, I'll be around somewhere thinking."

The woman nodded at her and Anita walked out. Outwardly, she looked seething mad, inwardly she was cackling with glee at pulling that off. She should so get actress of the year for that performance.

After walking around aimlessly, the throbbing in her head doubled. She was pretty sure she had a concussion. She was also pretty sure you weren't supposed to sleep with one but right now she didn't really care, she was tired. So, making herself comfortable on a couch, she settled down for a nap.

-2-

The first thing that happened when Anita returned to the land of the living was a sneeze, a giant one that echoed in this old place. The second thing was she noticed how quiet it was, too quiet. She got up and stumbled a little, seems her head injury was not getting any better. Making her way back downstairs, she was surprised to see and extremely handsome man with a stake through him. The sight of the dead guy made her a little queasy so she slowly turned around and took deep breaths. When she turned around again, the dead man was no longer staked, he was just slightly annoyed. After straightening out his suit, he turned to look at her.

"And who are you?" he asked with a slight English accent.

"Anita Fell, lowly human who just found out about vampires." she replied holding out her hand.

Instead of shaking it like a normal person he kissed it. "Elijah Mikaelson, Original vampire." he replied bemusedly.

"So Mister Original, I take it it's just you and me now?" Anita asked

"Yes. Your friend Elena was 'rescued' and they either forgot about you, or could not find you." Elijah said, as he casually leaned against the wall. The guy acting like he wasn't just dead moments ago, was sort of creeping her out.

She sighed, knowing she was probably forgotten. "So who rescued the damsel in distress anyway?"

"The Salvatore brothers of course, they have yet again fallen for a girl from the Petrova bloodline." Elijah replied, an amused smirk on his handsome face.

Anita frowned, of course the brotherly duo. How could she forget the big 'I'm pulling a Bella Swan' thing Elena dropped on her earlier today. Stefan would do anything for Elena, which she knew from both the show and her memories.

"Come along," Elijah said, having walked halfway to the front door while she was thinking. "I'm afraid you'll have to stick with me for the time being."

Anita nodded, she could see the merits of sticking with him for now. It's not like she had anyone missing her at the moment, and she wasn't too keen on dealing with Elena just yet. She took a couple steps, but stumbled and would've fallen on her face if Elijah hadn't magically zoomed over to catch her.

"Hey Elijah," she mumbled as he steadied her. "There's two of you now. Do you have a twin?"

Elijah frowned, and felt her head for a bump. There was a large one near the right side of her head.

"I think you might have a concussion. Here," he bit into his wrist and held it toward her. She looked at him blankly.

He sighed, "If you drink my blood, it will heal you."

Anita looked between the offered wrist and Elijah's face, giving blood isn't something vampires do willy nilly, let alone originals. She must have made quite an impression on him. Looking right at Elijah, she slowly brought his wrist to her mouth, and sucked.

Elijah closed his eyes, after letting a small moan escape, thoroughly embarrassed. He hadn't let his composure slip like that in ages. After feeling her lips leave his skin he opened his eyes, and stood there shocked, looking right at Anita's brightly glowing ones.

She couldn't be one of them, could she? He thought they had been wiped out, hundreds of years ago. He decided on observing her for a bit before voicing his suspicions. Maybe she was unaware of what she was.

He cleared his throat, "Are you aware that your eyes are glowing?"

Anita looked at him puzzled, "Is that a compliment or are they actually like, glowing glowing?"

Elijah fought the urge to roll his eyes, something he had not done since he last saw Rebekah. "They are glowing glowing. Now come along, we really must go."

Anita followed after him, wondering why her eyes were glowing. Was it some sort of side effect from that spell? Or was this body some sort of supernatural creature? She couldn't be a witch, Bonnie's eyes didn't glow when she drank vampire blood in the show. She was pretty sure she wasn't a werewolf either, Elijah would've said glowing yellow as opposed to her usual blueish-teal.

-2-

By the time they reached Elijah's car, Anita wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. She was exhausted, starving, and she desperately needed a shower. Miraculously, her dress survived with no tears, it was just extremely dusty with a couple stains.

"The Salvatores are _so_ paying for my dry cleaning bill." Anita mumbled under her breath. Elijah's lips quirked at hearing that, oops she had forgotten about the super hearing.

As they got into the car, Anita asked Elijah many vampire related questions. He answered them all with his usual blank attitude. He told her of the perks and downside to being a vampires, about Elena and what she was needed for, and a bit about his family. She was surprised at the amount of honestly he was showing her, he even told her about the sun and moon curse and how it was fake. Which was a shocker, she didn't remember that from the show.

-2-

After a nearly hour long car ride, they finally reached a hotel. As Elijah grabbed some things from the trunk of his car, Anita checked her reflection in the window. Messing up her hair so it looked more _'I just had a good time'_ opposite the _'I was put through the worst day ever'_ it was before, she nodded at herself and turned toward Elijah. He was staring at her amused, holding a cooler and overnight bag in one hand while holding his jacket out to her with the other.

"Thank you," Anita said as she took the jacket. It was frightfully cold out and at least this way she could partially hide her dirty dress.

Walking toward the hotel together, Anita strayed toward the elevator while Elijah checked them in. Joining her, Elijah pressed the button for the fourth floor. He glanced at her briefly, "I'm sure I have some clothes suitable for you to sleep in."

"That would be much appreciated, thanks." Anita said with a smile. Clean clothes and a shower would make her feel so much better.

"You're welcome." he replied as they reached their floor.

On the way to their room, Anita spied a vending machine.

"Hold on a second." She called out to Elijah, puling some money out from her bra. "I'm a bit hungry."

Elijah's eyes widened a bit, "Do you always carry money in your undergarments?"

She just laughed in response, buying herself a couple waters and bags of snacks.

When they made it to their room, Anita took a look around. There were two beds, thankfully, an armchair, and a lamp. She took the bed furthest from the door, figuring Elijah would sleep better knowing she wasn't about to try and escape on him.

Elijah made his way to the other bed, placing the cooler on the armchair and the bag on his bed. Pulling out a soft looking grey shirt and a light blue button up, he held them out toward Anita.

"Here," he said holding them out toward her, "Pick one."

She chose the soft grey one. "You can go ahead and shower, I'd like to eat something first."

He nodded, taking the bag and both the car and room keys into the bathroom with him. Anita rolled her eyes in response, hasn't she made it obvious she wasn't trying to escape him. She sat herself on the floor to eat, not wanting to get the bed or chair dirty. By the time Elijah was finished with his shower, Anita had eaten all the snacks and was on her third water bottle, she also hadn't moved an inch.

When the movie finished, she looked up to find a shirtless Elijah sipping on a blood bag like it was a juice box. She snickered and Elijah gave her a funny look; that probably wasn't the response he usually got when walking around shirtless. Not wanting to let him know she was picturing him drinking a capri sun in one of his suits, she grabbed the shirt he had loaned her and made her way to the bathroom.

The bathroom mirror was still fogged up from the steam and it smelled faintly of mint. She was pleased to find he left out his shampoo and body wash for her, she absolutely hated the hotel stuff it made her still feel dirty. After taking a few minutes to just stand under the hot water, she quickly washed. Changing back into her panties, forgoing her bra, she threw Elijah's shirt on. It was a little big, sliding down her shoulder if she moved around a lot, but overall it covered her up okay.

-2-

Elijah looked up from the program he was watching when Anita exited the bathroom, she was wearing his bed shirt and combing her fingers through her hair. As if feeling his eyes on her, she smiled up at him brightly. "By the way, thank you for all this." she told him.

"I'm not sure I deserve your thanks Anita." he replied honestly, not taking his eyes off of her.

She had to keep herself from giggling at the way he said her name, and really had to stop thinking of him saying it whilst kissing her. It would not do to become aroused in the presence of a vampire, she had no idea if they could smell it.

"You're taking me home, even if we make some stops along the way." she said with a small smile. "And you're being honest with me, unlike my friends who have been lying to me and compelled me to forget things."

Elijah frowned slightly. "Would you like me to undo the compulsion?"

Anita looked at him wide eyed. "You can do that?"

He smirked faintly, "I'm an Original darling, and it does have its perks."

She smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just make Elena own up to it and tell me."

Elijah nodded and finally looked away from her and at the clock. "It's late, we should head to bed."

Anita bit her lip, and looked at Elijah nervously. He quirked a brow in response. "Would you let me call a friend? Just to make sure there isn't a search party after me. I won't say a word on the whole kidnapping front, I swear."

Elijah thought it over. He really didn't want to let the Salvatore's know he was alive yet. But Anita really hadn't tried escaping, she was actually being fairly cooperative. He handed her his cell phone, "Keep it short and don't mention me by name."

Anita beamed at up at Elijah, gratitude shining in her still glowing eyes. She took the phone and dialed Tyler's number, thanking whatever deity there is for the memories she had access to.

"Hello?" Tyler sleepily answered.

"Hey Ty, sorry for waking you up." Anita replied.

"Anita? What the hell. Where have you been?" he angrily asked. "You haven't been answering my texts and your car is still parked in my driveway."

"Yeah, about that. I sort of lost my phone. But I'm with a guy and well, we went away for a while. I had a little fight with Elena."

"Like, you went on a romantic weekend getaway with a guy?" Tyler asked amused.

"Er, sure." Anita glanced at a smirking Elijah. "I needed to get away from Mystic Falls for a bit. Hey, could you do me a favor and drive my car home? You still have the keys I gave you right?"

"Sure, no problem. I'm just glad you're safe. You know Caroline's going to want to know all about your mystery guy when you get back, right?"

Anita's cheeks darkened and she coughed lightly. "Yeah, I know. Goodnight Lockwood, you're the best."

He yawned, "G'night Fell."

She hung up the phone and tossed it at a still smirking Elijah.

"So, we're on a romantic getaway?" he drawled. "I should've booked one bed instead of two."

"Oh shut up, and go to bed."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!_**


	3. To Mystic Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

To Mystic Falls

Elijah watched as Anita slowly woke up. She sleepily looked around the room taking in her surroundings, once she caught sight of him she sat up. Her golden brown hair was tousled from sleep, and his shirt that she wore to bed was falling off her shoulder. She stretched, ran her fingers through her hair, and smiled at him. "Good Morning Elijah."

He cleared his throat, "Good morning Anita. I took the liberty of buying you something to wear while I was out. I hope it's to your liking." He gestured toward the dress he left for her at the foot of the bed. She nodded and mumbled her thanks. Rising out of bed, she grabbed the dress and made her way to the bathroom. His eyes couldn't help but to be drawn to her, the delicate sway of her hips, her nicely toned legs, and the overall way she carried herself, with purpose.

-3-

Anita locked the bathroom door and smirked at her reflection in the mirror, she's still got it. She had felt Elijah's eyes on her the entire time. It was quite exhilarating knowing she had that effect on the original vampire. He's been around for ages and yet, little ol' Anita grabbed his attention.

She quickly changed into the dress Elijah bought. It fit perfectly and she was happy to say he had excellent taste. She was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved dress that stopped just above her knees. She had to wear the same nude heels she wore to the masquerade, but they matched perfectly and were surprisingly comfortable.

Looking at her reflection, she wondered what she could to with her hair. She had no brush, one hair tie, and a couple pins; so it had to be something simple. With a shrug, she settled on a messy bun. Exposing her neck to a vampire was probably not the brightest thing to do, but it was simple and stylish.

-3-

Upon exiting the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was that Elijah was all packed up and ready to go. The second thing she noticed was that he was admiring her from head to toe. Deciding to be cheeky, she twirled around and asked, "So how do I look?"

His lips twitched upward, "You look lovely."

Anita smiled at him, "Thank you, you have excellent taste."

"That comes with being alive for thousands of years. I've watched fashion change constantly, the 80s were the worst." He gave a fake shudder at that.

Anita laughed. "So Mr. Original, are we heading back today?"

Elijah, motioned for her to exit the hotel room. "No, we have one more stop before Mystic Falls."

"Oh?"

"Yes, some associates not far from here."

Anita nodded, so they were probably going to meet his witches, er warlocks. She waited patiently while Elijah checked the out of the hotel room, the receptionist flirting so heavily she was practically throwing herself at him. Once back in Elijah's car, Anita thought heavily on what she should do once returning to mystic falls.

There was no way she was going to go back quietly. Elena had lied and made Damon erase her memories. Which was odd in itself because she wasn't really here for her memories to be erased, but she can't figure out what would resulted in taking that drastic measure. Maybe she found out about Logan Fell's death? That was the only thing she could think of. She decided on making life difficult for Elena as payback, starting with getting Jenna on vervain and telling her about vampires. She grinned wickedly, that was going to be a fun conversation.

"What are you thinking of that has you grinning like you succeeded in plotting world domination?" asked Elijah, jolting her out of her thoughts.

Anita's eyes sparkled with mischief, "When you take me back to Mystic Falls, can you help me with something?"

Elijah eyed her cautiously, "That depends on what it is."

"Payback." she replied ominously, not yet letting Elijah know she wanted him to let the vampire out of the coffin, so to speak.

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at their destination. A homey apartment building that was most likely the home of the warlocks.

Elijah led her inside, "We need to get to the third floor, come."

Once in the stairwell, Anita looked up at all the stairs, and then down at her heels. She sighed, she was not made for climbing stairs in heels. Glancing at Elijah, she asked "Would you be a dear and carry me up?"

Elijah stared at her incredulously, "I beg your pardon?"

Anita pulled out the big guns, she pouted. "Please Elijah, please?" she asked, slightly begging.

Elijah nearly rolled his eyes but conceded, carrying her bridal style and vamp speeding his way up the stairs. Once they reached the third floor, he gently put her down. Leading her to apartment 3H, he pulled out his own key and made his way in uninvited. Following behind him, Anita was introduced to Jonas and Luka Martin. They were nice, polite, and let her watch TV in their living room. Elijah left her with the warlocks while he went out to deal with some business. Business that she knew meant killing that one vampire who knew things. Tater? No, that was her stomach talking. Mater? No, wrong again, that was Cars. Ugh, forget it. He's dead or going to die soon, so not worth the effort.

Three hours later, Elijah returned. Anita rapidly got off of the couch and looked him over. He looked fine, no tears in this suit, his hair was still perfect. Hmm, not a scratch on him. When she was done with her study of Elijah, she noticed the Martins and Elijah were staring at her with thinly veiled amusement.

"Are you quite done?" asked a smirking Elijah.

Anita felt her cheeks redden. "Well excuse me for worrying, but last time you took care of business you got a stake in your chest!" she announced with a huff.

Elijah didn't quite know how to react to that if his slightly startled expression was anything to go by. Anita fidgeted, Jonas coughed, and Luka tried to muffle his laugh. That laugh seemed to shake Elijah out of whatever zone he was in.

"Jonas, we'll be heading back to Mystic Falls. Pack up and be there by tomorrow." Elijah said authoritatively. "Come along Anita."

Anita shook hands with Jonas and gave Luka a wink, "See ya soon."

Following Elijah out of the apartment, he promptly scooped her up and zoomed downstairs.

"My hero." she remarked jokingly. His lips twitched and he gave her look number three. That's what she named the whole, I-thought-that-was-funny-but-I'm-an-original-so-I-need-to-be-serious face. Look one was, I'm-an-original-I-am-above-you-peasants. And look two was, I-think-you're-stupid-but-I-need-you-in-order-for-my-plan-to-work. She reckoned Elena probably got a mix of look one and two with a splash of murderous intent when he killed Trevor.

Once back in the car, Anita knew there was no way she could stay quiet until they reached Mystic Falls.

-3-

Elijah had ten wonderful minutes of silence until it was broken by Anita's sigh.

He glanced at her, as far as captives go she was an unusual one. She never tried to escape, treated him like a friend instead of the deadly original he was, and she was easy on the eyes.

Anita sighed again.

"What?" Elijah asked sharply.

"I'm bored."

He turned on the radio to his favorite classical music station.

"Out of curiosity, can we play twenty questions?" Anita asked after five minutes of peace.

Elijah, realizing that she wasn't going to keep quiet, agreed to play the silly game.

"Do you watch TV? You look like a guy who only reads, you probably read the newspaper. No one does that anymore." came Anita's first question.

"Sometimes." he replied faintly amused, out of all the questions she asks that? "I enjoy documentaries and or period pieces. Why are you friends with people who would lie to you?"

She whistled, "Woah, bringing out the big guns already. And here I was starting us off slow."

She seemed to gather her thoughts before answering. "I'm sure they meant well. I didn't know they were liars until recently. I'm pretty sure I would have never found out again if I wasn't kidnapped by vampires. I'm going to give them one more shot, if they screw it up then we're done. Especially Damon and Elena. I'm still slightly bitter that he compelled me to forget and that Elena asked him to. Back to the lightheartedness, do you have a favorite color?

Elijah glanced at her dress, "I'm partial to blues and greens. What about you, any favorite colors?"

"Blue is a nice color." she replied. "I'm rather fond of blue and purple myself."

"Ah, purple. The color of royalty." he mused.

And so, that's how they spent the rest of the trip to Mystic Falls. Learning random tidbits about each other that Elijah never thought he'd share with just anyone. But then, he realized, Anita wasn't just anyone. In fact, he was becoming rather fond of the girl. Once they reached the city, Anita gave him directions to her house. Pulling up to her house, Elijah grabbed the bag that held Anita's dress and walked with her to the front door.

Anita pulled a key out from under the welcome mat and unlocked her door. Standing in the doorway, she looked right at him with a smile. "Come in Elijah."

Elijah let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and entered her home.

-3-

Anita glanced around her house, it looked like an odd mix between a bachelor pad and teen escape. Oh well, at least it was clean. She took her dress out from Elijah's hands and placed it over a chair. Checking to make sure that Tyler did actually park her car into the garage, she caught sight of her keys and cellphone on the hall table. Grabbing her phone, she texted Jenna that she was back in town and to make her way over within ten minutes, and to not let anyone know she was back until she had a chance to talk with her. Once that was done, she gestured to Elijah to take a seat on the armchair and she sat down on the couch. "Okay, can you help me with payback now?"

Elijah looked at her questioningly, "What did you have in mind?"

She told him her plan and he agreed, on the condition that he got an invite to the Gilbert house. A few minutes later, her doorbell rang. Opening the door and pulling the older woman into a hug, she smiled.

"Jenna!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! I think I've decided on Elijah, writing them together is just too cute. She'll have some moments with Klaus but ultimately choose Elijah._**


End file.
